It is known to use adjustment arrangements on garments in order to make slight adjustments to the size of the garment. Adjustments to the size of a garment allow two different individuals who are close in size to wear the same size garment. For example, even if two individuals are properly sized to wear the same size bra, one individual may require a slightly larger band size than the other. If the bra includes a series of hook-and-eye fasteners on the band, one of the individuals will use a different combination than the other individual. These size adjustment arrangements on garments not only allow different individuals to wear a common size, but also compensate for slight changes in weight and body dimensions for an individual over time. Therefore, garments with size adjustment arrangements allow a single size garment to be purchased with the knowledge that a new garment will not be required if the individual loses or gains a few pounds.
Size adjustment arrangements on garments are often difficult to adjust. This is especially true when adjustments need to be made while the garment is being worn by the individual, as the size adjustment arrangements are often positioned in locations that are difficult to see or reach. For example, if the hook-and-eye fasteners on the support band of a bra need to be adjusted while wearing the bra, the wearer must reach behind her back, completely release the hook-and-eye fasteners, and then re-engage the fasteners at a different location on the band. Other types of bra fasteners positioned on the rear of the bra present similar difficulties with respect to adjustment of the bra strap.
Size adjustment arrangements positioned on at more accessible locations on a garment present other challenges. These more accessible locations for size adjustment arrangements may limit the number of adjustment options as a result of the selected location. For example, if a hook-and-eye fastener is provided at the front of a bra between the two cups, the number of hook-and-eye options for the wearer is typically limited as the cups should remain properly spaced based on the size of the bra. Additionally, even this more accessible location on the front of the bra may present challenges for size adjustment, as the wearer must properly fasten the small components of the size adjustment arrangement while the visibility of such components remains somewhat limited based on the position of the cups and support band against the body of the wearer.
The foregoing size challenges have resulted in size adjustment arrangements with various alternative fastening arrangements intended to allow the wearer to more easily make adjustments to the garments. However, many of these alternative fastening arrangements present other challenges, such as unwanted bulk, undesirably look and feel, or weak retention capability. For example, hook-and-loop type fastener strips may tend to slide with respect to one another during wear, thus changing the desired fit of the garment.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a size adjustment mechanism for a bra or other garment that may be easily accessed in order to quickly and conveniently adjust the size of the garment. It would be further advantageous if such size adjustment mechanism was relatively small, provided an acceptable look and feel, and provided strong retention capabilities.